Spring Love  Yaoi GS  YeWook
by Ryeofa YeWook
Summary: Sebentar saja, Biarkan aku memelukmu tuhan .lepaskan beban yang selama ini ku tanggung     *g pinter bikin summary*


By ELIANTI JESSYKA

SHIN JUNG HYE PRESENT ¤

~ SPRING LOVE ~

With cast :

Kim yesung

Kim ryeowook [tan ryeowook]

Kim heechul

Tan hankyung

Lee sungmin [tan sungmin]

Cho kyuhyun [kim kyuhyun]

And other cast

Genre : romance , angst , deathchara

Length : twoshoot

Rate : T

Disclaimer :

Seluruh cast adalah mahkluk milik tuham YME yang di berikan ke orangtua masing-masing .

Khusus ryeowook , dia calon saya

All plot this ff real my have .

WARNING !

GS, Typo (s) , gaje , alur membosankan .Tulisan layaknya sms ( ngetik di hp , males buka ) .

Summary :

Sebentar saja ,

Biarkan aku memelukmu tuhan .lepaskan beban yang selama ini ku tanggung

*salah summary*

Song recomended : MEMORIES , super junior

-ooooooooooooooo- YEWOOK -oooooooooooooo-

Ryeowook POV

Aku tahu tuhan sangat menyayangiku ..

Aku pun sangat menyayangi tuhan .

Penyakit ini , ku anggap hadiah dari tuhan unttuku .

Salahkah jika aku berkata tuhan menyayangiku?

Berkata bahwa penyakit ini hadiah dari-NYA untukku ?

Keceriaanku dahulu berganti tatapan pribadiku tidaklah berubah .

Dibesarkan di keluarga yang taat akan agama dan percaya tuhan selalu ada.

Membuatku tak pernah marah saat tuhan memberiku hadiah ini dan merenggut senyuman dari orang-orang sekitarku.

Aku beruntung di kelilingi orang-orang yang menyayangiku .

Namun aku sungguh tak rela bila melihat mereka menitikkan air mata di kala malam dan di kala berlutut berdoa di hadapan tuhan.

Aku tak suka mereka menangis di depanMU .

Umma pernah mengatakan , jika berjumpa denganMU maka kita harus tersenyum dan melantunkan puji-pujian untukkmu .Namun kali ini , mereka bersimpuh sambil menangis .

Memohon , agar kau tak menjemputku.

Aku tahu ..

Bahwa ENGKAU sangat bisakah kau hapus kesedihan mereka ?

Aku ingin melihat ummaku tersenyum tak murung lagi , dan tentu saja eonniku yang sangat cantik tak bersedih lagi.

Senyuman mereka sangat berharga untukku tuhan .

" Sedang apa disini chagiya ? "Tanya sebuah suara lembut dari arah belakangku disusul dengan sebuah selimut yang di letakkan di tubuh mungilku.

Ku tatap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah,namun dia masih bisa menyokongku dengan tak menampakkan kesedihannya .

" Aniya umma , aku hanya ingin menikmati angin musim semi di tokyo " ucapku jujur.

Umma mengulurkan tangannya membeli pipi tirusku.

Ku pejamkan mata merasakan sentuhan lembutnya yang mungkin tak bisa kurasakan lagi .

" Masuklah chagi , di luar sangat dingin " ucap umma sambil berusaha memegang pegangan kursi rodaku , namun kutahan tangan ummaku.

Ummaku menatap nanar tangan tirusku yang tersembunyi di balik gaun putih yang ku kenakan.

Di ujung matanya terlihat genangan air yang seakan memaksa untuk turun.

Namun dengan cepat ia mengusap matanya , meninggalkan jejak genangan air itu .

" Biarkan aku disini umma , nanti sore kita akan pulang ke ingin menikmati tokyo dahulu " ucapku sambil memejamkan mata.

Umma hanya memandangku dan mencium keningku sekilas , " mau umma panggilkan eonni untuk menemanimu chagi ?" Tanya umma lagi.

" Anioo umma , biarkan eonni benar-benar ingin menikmati sendiri "

Umma mengelus sayang rambutku yang kian hari kian kusam .

" Umma tinggal ne . Jangan terlalu lama diluar "

Ucapan umma hanya ku balas dengan anggukan.

Aku sungguh ingin sendiri sekarang .

Mengingat setiap detil kota tokyo yang ku kunjungi sejak 3 bulan lalu .

Dulu aku adalah yeoja cantik yang ceria .

Melakukan semua aktivitas yang selalu di lakukan yeoja pada umumnya .

Namun tuhan berkehendak lain .

Setelah insiden kecil yang ku alami di sekolah , aku seakan mengalami kemunduran,

Seluruh syarafku seakan mati dengan perlahan,

Hingga akhirnya pada makan malam keluarga aku terjatuh dan membuatku koma 3 hari.

Setelahnya dokter memvonis, bahwa aku mengidap penyakit langka .

Sungguh pukulan yang kuat untuk keluargaku.

Ummaku tak henti-hentinya menangis ,Appaku seperti kehilangan separuh rohnya.

Dan eonniku , hanya memandangku dengan mata yang memerah .

Appaku yang merupakan pengusaha besar membawaku ke tokyo setelah uisanim seoul menyarankan untukku menjalani pengobatan di sana.

Keberangkatanku di tokyo serta merta membuatku meninggalkan segala urusan sekolah.

Membuat teman-temanku yang mengantarkanku ke bandara menangis karenannya .

Sekarang , Aku hanya dapat terduduk di kursi roda otomatis yang di belikan appa untukku.

Kemunduran syaraf yang ku alami membuatku nyaris lumpuh.

Jangankan untuk berjalan,menggerakan jari kaki pun aku tak bisa.

Pipi merahku berganti dengan pipi tirus berwarna pucat.

begitupun dengan bibirku.

Rambut cokelatku yang dulu berwarna terang sekarang semakin kusam .

Aku sekarang bukan gadis yang dapat melakukan segala hal.

Namun aku masih beruntung ,Tuhan belum mengambil suaraku.

Dokter berkata , penyakitku tak hanya membuatku tak bisa memfungsikan kakiku.

Namun juga dapat mengambil suaraku .

Satu-satunya hal yang paling berharga yang ku punya sekarang

Ryeowook end POV

Normal POV

Sejenak kita tinggalkan yeoja manis yang tengah menikmati angin musim seminya di jepang.

Kita kembali ke seoul , ibukota korea selatan.

Negara yang juga sedang di sapa dewi musim semi .

Di sebuah taman yang berada tepat di tengah seoul.

Namja manis bersurai hitam tengah terduduk .

Di bawah kakinya seorang anjing jenis golden retriever tengah tertidur manja .

Namja bermata sipit itu sedang memejamkan matanya .

Merasakan terpaan angin musim semi.

Dan menghirup wangi bunga cosmos yang bermekaran di sekitar tempatnya terduduk.

Tangan kanannya mengenggam erat tali kekang sang anjing , dan tangan kirinya mengenggam sebuah tongkat besi ringan .

Shhhhhhhh ~~~

Normal POV

Yesung POV

Dengar ? Itu bunyi angin musim semi .

Aku pun dapat merasakan harumnya wangi cosmos yang mungkin sekarang tengah bermekaran di sekitarku .

Pasti begitu indah pemandangan sekitarku saat ini .

Aku tak pernah menyesali keadaanku.

Walaupun aku tak bisa melihat sejak ummaku melahirkanku ke dunia ini.

Yang aku tahu , dunia ini sangat indah .

Aku dapat melihat dengan hatiku.

Menggambarkannya di otakku , dan telingaku yang merasakannya .

Aku hanya mempunyai dongsaeng yang menyayangiku .

Tak pernah malu dengan keadaanku .

Kedua orangtua ku telah lama meninggalkan kami.

Saat aku berumur 15 tahun dan kyu berumur 10 tahun

" Hyung .. Kajja kita pulang !" Seru dongsaengku .

Di raihnya tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat .Aku tersenyum karena tingkahnya .

Walaupun dia seorang bad boy di sekolah , namun dia akan berubah menjadi good boy saat di rumah dan berhadapan denganku.

" Kyu , katamu hari ini yeojachingumu akan pulang " tanyaku kepadanya

.Aku dapat merasakan perasaan senangnya dari genggaman tangannya yang menghangat.

" Ya , hyung ! Dia pulang dari jepang , setelah sebulan menemani adiknya "

" Bawa kerumah ya kyu , atau ajak ke taman ini . Jadi aku bisa ingin mengenal yeoja yang dapat meluluhkan hatimu " godaku .

Dia terdiam dan hanya tertawa pelan .Lalu kami lanjut berjalan menuju rumah .

Yesung POV

= NARITA , 04.00 JST =

Seorang yeoja paru baya yang masih terlihat cantik tengah mendorong sebuah kursi roda yang membawa yeoja lebih muda tak kalah cantik dengannya .

Di sampingnya , seorang namja tampan paruh baya berjalan sejajar menenteng sebuah sebelahnya , yeoja cantik bergigi kelinci berjalan bersamanya.

1 keluarga yang kini tengah berjalan menyeruak kerumunan di bandara cukup menarik perhatian orang sekitarnya.

bagaimana tidak ,

Mereka adalah sekumpulan orang-orang yang cukup di kenal di korea dan juga jepang.

Yeoja paru baya itu bernama kim heechul , mantan model yang sekarang menggeluti bisnis di dunia mode.

Meluncurkan brandnya tersendiri. dan kadangkala menjadi konsultan fashion di beberapa stasiun televisi lokal maupun internasional.

Namja tampan paruh baya itu adalah tan hankyung , suami dari kim heechul.

Pengusaha kaya raya yang menguasai pasaran bisnis, Bisnis yang mencakup toko swalayan dan beberapa showroom mobil mewah yang tersebar di seluruh dunia .

Dan yeoja bergigi kelinci itu adalah , tan sungmin .

Seorang model pendatang baru yang cukup menarik perhatian setelah menang di ajang kontes pemilihan model internasional .

Dan yeoja manis yang duduk di kursi roda itu adalah tan ryeowook .

Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa , karena jujur dia menjauhi dunia glamour yang di geluti ibunya serta kakaknya .

Juga menjauhi pergaulan kalangan jetset seperti pergaulan ayahnya

Dia hanyalah seorang siswi biasa

Namun ryeowook sangat di kenal karena kebaikan hatinya .Partisipasinya setiap kegiatan sosial .

Dan juga saat dia menjadi aktivis paling muda saat membantu jepang di kala gempa besar melanda jepang.

Maka saat ryeowook di vonis mengidap penyakit ataksia frederich , seluruh dunia terpukul

Begitupun kedua orangtuanya.

Yang langsung meninggalkan segala perkerjaan demi menemani putri bungsunya itu.

Dengan menggunakan jet pribadi ,Keluarga tan itu kembali ke seoul .

Normal end POV

= INCHEON , 06.00 KST =

~ RYEOWOOK POV ~

Setelah turun dari pesawat , Kang ahjusii menjemput kami , mukanya terlihat gembira melihat kedatanganku.

" Nonna muda apa kabar anda ? " Tanyanya ramah.

Aku tersenyum dan mengulur tanganku ke arahnya.

Dia sedikit terkejut namun tersenyum lembut ke arahku dan menyambut tanganku." Bogoshippo ahjusii , aku baik "

kang ahjusii membukakan pintu untukku.

Appa menggendongku dan mendudukanku sebelah sungmin eonni .

Ku lemparkan pandanganku menikmati seoul di kala senja.

Lampu-lampu berkilau dari setiap penjuru gedung.

Tak berbeda dari 3 bulan yang lalu.

" Kau tidak tidur wookie ? " .Aku menoleh ke arah sungmin eonni yang tengah tersenyum memandangku.

Jari lentiknya tengah sibuk dengan komputer tablet yang di genggamnya.

Sepertinya dia tengah membaca beberapa artikel tentangnya.

" Aniyoo , aku tidak lelah eonni . "

Sungmin eonni hanya mengelus sayang rambutku.

Ku pandangi wajah sungmin eonni.

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kami sangat mirip.

bahkan pernah ada yang menyangka kami adalah anak kembar.

Padahal jika di perhatikan , aku sangat berbeda dengannya.

Dia sangat cantik , persis ummaku.

Kulitnya putih sangat cocok di padu dengan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam di potong pendek sebahu (rambut sica di mv gee) .

Sedangkan aku ?Aku tidak cantik , namun menurut appa aku sangat manis.

Kulitku berwarna pucat , dan rambut lurusku. Yang dahulu berwarna madu sekarang lebih kusam.

Ku genggam erat tangan eonniku.

Ku genggam dengan tanganku yang kurus kecil.

Eonnie menatapku berkaca-kaca .

Membelai wajahku dengan sayang.

* SKIP TIME *

~ SUNGMIN POV ~

Aku dan wookie baru saja sampai di dan appa begitu sampai di korea langsung mengurus pekerjaan mereka.

Jadi tinggalah aku dan wookie berdua dirumah.

Ku dorong kursi roda wookie menuju kamarnya.

Kamarnya tidak berubah

Penuh dengan nuansa soft purple ,Dan wallpapernya yang bercorak bunga sakura.

Di sudut ruangan penuh dengan karangan bunga selamat datang.

Tatapanku tertuju ke arah meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur wookie.

Di sana ada sebuah vas bunga yang di isi dengan 13 tangkai bunga lily.

Juga sebuah cake coklat.

mungkin dari sahabat wookie.

Ku angkat tubuh rapuh wookie. Mengusap pelan keningnya. Wookie kini tengah tertidur setelah meminum obat yang di berikan uisanim .

Rasa iba kembali menyergapku.

Betapa dulu kami melalaikan wookie.

Terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kami. Aku pun terlalu sibuk dengan modelling dan bergaul .

~ sungmin pov end ~

Ryeowook POV

Bukan salahku kan tuhan .Jika saat ini , mereka meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka .

Aku tahu mereka mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Jadi aku tak banyak menuntut dan menjadi manja.

Aku tetap tersenyum , Karena aku menyayangi mereka

Namun semenjak 'hadiah' yang kau berikan kepadaku , mereka mengurangi kegiatan mereka.

Dan lebih sering bersamaku.

Selamat malam umma , selamat malam appa.

-ooooooooo- BESOKNYA -ooooooooooooo-

Yesung POV

Satu lagi pagi yang akan di lewati olehku dan dongsaengku. Hari ini kyu kembali bekerja. Kyu berkerja menjadi managernya model tan sungmin Yang tak lain adalah yeojachingunya sendiri.

Mungkin aku akan sedikit kesepian .

" Kyu ... " Aku memanggil dongsaeng yang kusayang,

Aku merasakan sentuhan lembut memegang pundakku , " nde hyung . Waeyo ? Kau sudah selesai sarapan ?"

Aku sedikit mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan kyu.

" Kyu , hari ini kan kau kembali kerja . Lalu aku bagaimana ? Aku kesepian kyu "

" Tunggu ne hyung , aku tanya minnie noonna boleh mengajakmu".

Kyu akan mengajakku bertemu yeojachingunya Walaupun aku tak bisa melihat, aku rasa yeoja chingu kyu sangatlah cantik.

Yesung end POV

* SKIP TIME *

Mobil kyuhyun tengah melaju cepat menuju rumah sungmin. Sang kakak , yesung tengah duduk sembari bersenandung kecil. Tadi mengijinkan untuknya membawa yesung. Malah sungmin sangat senang dapat kenal dengan hyung dari kyuhyun .

Tak lama mobil mereka sudah terpakir rapi di area parkir rumah keluarga tan .

Didalam rumah kyuhyun di sambut dengan pelukan rindu dari sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengenalkan yesung pada yang sudah tau keaddaan yesung tak banyak bertanya.

Sungmin dan kyu sedang membicarakan masalah ingin kyu hanya menerima kontrak dalam negeri tak ingin jauh dari wookie.

Saat ini wookie masih terlelap. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah .

Sedang yesung ? Dia tengah duduk di halaman belakang rumah ini.

~ YESUNG POV ~

Aku tahu ,Tempat ini pasti sangat indah .Aku dapat merasakan atmosfirnya .

Hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku .Rerumputan yang basah karena embun yang sedari tadi menggelitik telapak kakiku .

Aku nyaman berada disini .

" Kau siapa ? Sedang apa disini ? "

Aku sedikit terhenyak mendengar seseorang mengajakku suaranya lembut , sepertinya dia seorang yeoja .

Aku tersenyum ,

" Anyyeong , kim yesung imnida . Aku hyung kyuhyun manager tan sungmin "

~ yesung pov end ~

~ WOOKIE POV ~

Sudah pagi ..

Ahh aku melewatkannya , berdoa bersama umma dan juga appa .Pasti jam segini mereka sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Aku ingin keluar .

Dengan susah payah ku raih kursi mengangkat kakiku yang benar-benar tak berfungsi lagi.

Tuhan ..Sakit sekali .Aku nyaris menangis menahan rasa kelu yang mendera kakiku saat ku paksa untuk bergerak.

Aku tak ingin menyusahkan sungmin eonni.

Ku mohon tuhan ,Bantu wookie kali ini .

dengan memaksa kakiku , kini aku sudah duduk di kursi arahkan kursi rodaku menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci kusisir rambutku yang mulai rontok .

Ku buka pintu kamarku ,Sungmin eonni dan manager sekaligus kekasihnya tengah sibuk mencatat segala kegiatan mereka .

Aku tak mau menganggu mereka .

Ku arahkan kursi rodaku menuju halaman belakang ,Aku rindu pada seluruh tanamanku.

Baru memasuki halaman , mataku menangkap sosok namja bermata sipit dan sangat tampan.

Dia tengah mendongakkan kepalanya ke -olah sedang berbicara dengan langit .

Ku hampiri dan ku tanyakan siapa dia.

" Kau siapa ? Sedang apa disini " .

Dia sedikit terkejut dengan ucapanku , namun dia langsung tersenyum dan berbicara ,

" Kim yesung imnida , aku hyungnya manager tan sungmin " Dia memperkenalkan dirinya .

Tunggu ..Koq dia tidak ke arahku berbicaranya ,Hanya memandang ke depan .

Padahal aku persis di sebelahnya .

" Kim ryeowook imnida , tapi oppa dapat memanggilku wookie " ucapku .

Dia tersenyum ,Namun bukan ke arahku .

Jangan-jangan dia ..

Ku ulurkan tanganku dan mengenggam sedikit kaget melihat sikapku dan lagi-lagi tersenyum

" Aku buta sejak kecil " ucapnya sambil sepertinya tahu apa yang ku pikirkan .

" Oppa mau jadi temanku ? "

Ku lihat dia tersenyum senang dan mengangguk .

Tuhan ..

Inikah takdirmu ?

Mempertemukanku dengan yesung oppa ?

Dapatkah yesung oppa membantuku ?

Apa lagi tuhan 'hadiah' yang akan kau berikan unttukku ?

Aku anak baik , maka aku takkan pernah mengeluh dengan apa yang KAU berikan padaku .

Lindungilah umma dan appaku tuhan .

Amiiien ..

TBC

thansk to Ary Minwooky 3 Saranghae

ini FF sebenernya uda aku post juga d FB - YeWook Fanfiction (group)

yang YeWook Shipper bisa datang ksana *promo*

Maap ya , saya author abal *pundung*

Khamsahamnida *deep bow*

MOHON review, saran n kritik saya terima...


End file.
